Question: $e + 3f - 3g - 5 = -5f - 10g - 10$ Solve for $e$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $e + 3f - 3g - {5} = -5f - 10g - {10}$ $e + 3f - 3g = -5f - 10g - {5}$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $e + 3f - {3g} = -5f - {10g} - 5$ $e + 3f = -5f - {7g} - 5$ Combine $f$ terms on the right. $e + {3f} = -{5f} - 7g - 5$ $e = -{8f} - 7g - 5$ Isolate $e$ $e = -8f - 7g - 5$ $e = \dfrac{ -8f - 7g - 5 }{ {1} }$